Shades of Mort'ton (minigame)
For the quest, see Shades of Mort'ton. :Please note this is a 'Dangerous' minigame. If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. The Shades of Mort'ton is a minigame in which players create pyre logs to cremate Shades in hopes that they will receive a key to unlock special chests. A player must have completed the Shades of Mort'ton quest before they can play this minigame. Playing the game can earn you Combat, Crafting, Firemaking, and Prayer experience. The Shades of Mort'ton world is world 77. Sanctifying the oil Logs can be turned into pyre logs by using Sacred oil on them. However, sacred oil must be sanctified from Olive oil. To do this, you need to help build the temple near Mort'ton like you did in the quest. You can gain Sanctity by either buying materials and helping build/reinforce the temple walls, or you can kill the shades that come to attack the temple. The temple must be 100% built for the holy fire altar to appear, then it has to be lit by someone with a Tinderbox. You can only sanctify olive oil when your Sanctity is above 10%, and each time you do it drains around 2-3% off. When you have Sacred oil, use it on your logs to make pyre logs. It's a good idea to combine your olive oil into 4 dose bottles before using it on the fire if you're going to make Yew or Magic pyre logs. Currently, the temple is only maintained on World 77. Previously it was also maintained on World 131. Creating the pyre logs You can only cremate Shades with pyre logs. Pyre logs can be created by using sacred oil on regular logs. The table below shows what kind of logs are required to burn which kind of shade. Killing the Shades To kill the shades, first you have to get to them. Loar shades are the easiest since they just wander around the village. The rest, though, inhabit the tomb that's just northwest of the town. The entrance can be a little hard to find since it's tucked right up against a small hill at the edge of the water facing south. To get to them, you'll need a certain level of key to get through certain types of doors. (Higher level keys open lower level doors. IE, a steel key will open steel and bronze doors. Etc. You will not use up your key when walking through doors.) There will be more about the levels of keys and how to get them in Cremating the Shades. Cremating the Shades Once you have the Shade remains and the appropriate pyre logs, you can burn them. First, place your logs on any of the funeral pyres located around the south and west edge of Mort'ton, place the remains on top, then click again to light it if you have a tinderbox in your inventory. You will see an animation of a shade's spirit floating up into the air, then either a key or a stack of coins will appear on the pedestal nearby. The type of key and how good it is depends on the level of shade. Although you can leave the reward on the pedestal and then collect them all at once, there is a chance they will vanish if you take too long about it. *Loar: Bronze only *Phrin: High Bronze, low Steel *Riyl: High Steel, low Black *Asyn: High Black, low Silver *Fiyr: Silver only Prayer experience is gained by burning the shades. Unlocking the chests Once you have your keys, you can go into the dungeon and unlock the chests they go to. Each time you unlock a chest, the key will dissolve in the lock. If you want to come back and fight more of the shades of that level, make sure you leave at least one key to get through the doors with. It might be a good idea to leave one key in your bank when you finish, in case you want to come back and play again later. To open a chest, match up the colour of the key with the lock of the chest. Like a Steel Key Black with a steel-trimmed chest with a lock painted black. If you're not sure the colour of the lock, you can examine the chest for more info. Inside the chest will usually be a few coins and one treasure, either being some runes or armour. Plus, sometimes if you advance the dialogue, there will be a bit of swamp paste in the bottom of the chest as well, making it easier to repair the temple (since paste is the most expensive part). The levels of armour depend on the type of key. *Bronze will yield Steel to Mithril items *Steel will yield Steel to Adamant items *Black will yield Black to Adamant items *Silver will yield Adamant to weak Rune items Additionally colour of the loop defines the probability of the key yielding one of the "better" items available. The order is: Red -> Brown -> Crimson -> Black -> Purple So in other words, a Silver Key Black is more likely to yield a better treasure than a Silver Key Brown. It should be noted that this is the only place you can get Fine cloth, a critical component of Splitbark armour. Any level of chest has a chance of yielding Fine Cloth, but the higher levels have a better chance. Other activities You can also use Sanctity from building the temple to make Serum 208 by using a Serum 207 on the fire. Giving this to the Afflicted that wander the town will cure them, and they will reward you with some coins and other small gifts. You must have a minimum of 20% Sanctity to make Serum 208. External Link *[http://www.runescape.com/lang/en/aff/runescape/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2379 Shades of Mort'ton minigame at the RuneScape Knowledge Base] Category:Minigames